


Princes under the Mountain

by Carcy



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcy/pseuds/Carcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15650167#t15650167</p><p>Fili and Kili are heirs and Princes Under the Mountain. They like being princes - they like the respect and the fancy clothes and sense of being needed. Sometimes though, they forget that they're princes. They've always been taught how to act royal so they never embarrass Thorin too much or make it awkward for him politically... But they grew up as exiled princes, they grew up learning trades and working for money and rolling up their sleeves ect. Sometimes they forget that they're not in the little village they grew up in.</p><p>Some of the servants, who have always worked for royals, don't know what to make of the sweet and charming young princes who seem to earnestly want to help and don't see why they shouldn't.</p><p>Along the lines of a 5+1 fic, but really it's a 4+1. Told through the POV of one of the palace servants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new in terms of POV, hope it works! There is Fili/Kili because I just can't stay away from them lol. Although I do notice that the fandom seems to be focusing more on other pairings now.
> 
> There's a tiny bit of non-con, but not between Fili and Kili, or towards either of them.

Part 1 – First Meetings and Laundry

 

“Don’t fret, Mama,” said Mahir, stroking her mother’s prematurely grey hair. “We will still see each other on my days off, you know. It’s a good job and we could use the money.”

 

“But lass, to go out and serve in the palace! I know Rikke the housekeeper is a good lady, but I worry it’ll be too much for you.” The older dwarf-woman’s lined brow furrowed further into a frown. “Tell me again what she said about the work.”

 

Mahir had already repeated this countless times, but she tried to be patient. “She said that I’m to clean rooms, bring meals and the like, but I’d have to help out in the kitchens sometimes. I’ve been very lucky, Mama, it seems they needed someone right away, else she’d have put me in the scullery for sure!”

 

“Why did the last one leave so suddenly?” Anxiety coloured her mother’s every word, as though she expected the worst.

 

“There wasn’t a last one. I’m to be serving the princes mainly, and they refused to have their own maid before. But the ambassador from the Iron Hills kept saying how disgraceful that was. So King Thorin put his foot down and said they had to have a servant, and Rikke’s been scrambling to find someone in a hurry.”

 

Mahir giggled a little at the memory. “Rikke said Prince Kili had a great row with the king and he kept shouting that they weren’t dwarflings anymore, they could clean up their own messes. Imagine a royal prince saying that!”

 

Her mother looked even more worried. “They sound a mite strange, lass. Are you quite sure it’ll be safe working for them?”

 

“Of course it’s safe, Mama! It’s the palace, there’ll be guards everywhere!”

 

“Well, if you’re set on this, then good luck to you, daughter. Those princes had best be good masters to you, or you can tell them I’ll be after them with a broom!”

 

Mahir left her family home a few days later, and was immediately established in the servants’ quarters at the royal palace of Erebor. She shared a room with two others- Flori, a young scullery maid who was pretty and vivacious and a bit of a daredevil, and Kara, who mainly did laundry, and was talkative and a little bossy. Both were friendly and Mahir liked them at once.

 

The palace was a place of wonder. Although she lived in Erebor, the mountain was huge and this was the first time she’d set foot anywhere close to the royal quarters. Everything she looked at was lovely to behold. Even the stone walls of the palace gleamed. Tiny threads of some unknown mineral ran through them, catching the light of the overhanging lamps. She had never seen anything so exquisite. Of course, the interior was furnished with a grandeur the like of which she had never seen before. Beautifully carved and heavy wooden furniture filled the rooms, silk and velvet hung over windows and four poster beds, and every nook or cranny was filled with some pretty gold or jewelled object that was probably worth more than everything she owned. The servants’ quarters where she lived was a world away from that. Everything was neat and clean, though, and the few bits of furniture in her room were sturdy and comfortable.

 

A week later, she had not yet laid eyes on her new masters, the princes. They were always out of their chambers when she cleaned it, and they had not summoned her to perform any special tasks as of yet. She had not even been required to lay out breakfast once. Rikke told her on her first day that the princes had declined it for the moment, saying that they had to be up early and would grab a snack for themselves. As things stood, she found that she had plenty of spare time on her hands.

 

The next morning, while they were dressing and preparing to start the day, Kara spoke to her.

 

“Mahir, seeing as you haven’t had much to do lately, Rikke assigned you to help me today.” She pulled a face. “Bad luck, isn’t it? You really should have kept your mouth shut about the princes not having much for you to do. You’re to help me with the curtains and drapes, and they’re terribly heavy.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be an advertisement of my services,” grumbled Mahir, but she grinned. “All right, then.”

 

After a quick breakfast, she followed Kara out. She was dismayed to find that the older dwarf-woman had not been exaggerating. The hallways had been decorated with the purpose of keeping warmth in, and so were lined with ceiling-to-floor heavy velvet damask drapes. Even taking them down was a massive challenge. By the time they were done, Mahir’s arms were sore and aching from the weight of the fabric.

 

As they moved through the halls, she noticed one or two of the footmen standing about idly, waiting for their masters to summon them. She nudged Kara. “Can we ask them to help us? They’ve got nothing better to do.”

 

Kara snorted. “Them! They’re not there to help the likes of us! They only serve the great ladies and noble dwarves, and believe me, we’re not that. We’re just lowly servants, so let’s get on with it.”

 

Mahir was forced to agree. None of the footmen even acknowledged their presence as they walked past, except one tall, straight, rather handsome one who eyed her appreciatively in a way that sent a hot blush to her cheeks.

 

“Watch out for him,” Kara warned under her breath. “That’s Grar, he’s got a reputation for being a ladies’ man. There’s been many a servant girl who went home crying because of him. There are even rumours going round that he tried to force some of the girls into doing things that weren’t right, if you get my meaning. I’d steer clear of him if I were you. Let’s get out of here!”

 

But her arms were aching so badly now that she could hardly even drag the drapes along, and she had to stop. The fabric fell to the floor in a heap.

 

Kara stopped as well. “Come on, Mahir, you can’t give up yet. We’ve still got to carry them all the way down to the laundry rooms.”

 

“I know, I’m trying! Just give me a minute to rest my arms!”

 

Kara sighed in resignation. She sat down on the curtains, cross-legged. “I forgot you’ve never done this before. It does take some getting used to. Two minutes, all right? But we better not get caught!”

 

They were still sitting there when a group of guards escorting a young blond dwarf came down the hallway. The young dwarf wore an unmistakeable air of nobility that had Mahir scrambling to her feet in a panic. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara doing the same thing.

 

“It’s Prince Fili!” the laundry maid hissed under her breath as the group came up. She executed a swift curtsey to the prince, while Mahir hurried to copy her example.

 

“Apologies for the mess, your highness. It will be removed at once!”

 

The prince did not look at all troubled. In fact, he was smiling. “Don’t worry about it. What are you two doing?”

 

“We were just bringing the drapes down to the laundry room, sir. We stopped for a moment as we had some trouble with the stairs.”

 

Fili’s gaze flicked over to the pile. He frowned. “They look far too heavy for just the two of you.”

 

Kara shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

“Can I be of any help?” the prince offered.

 

The guards shifted, beginning to mutter among themselves. Mahir thought she spotted sly grins on a few faces.

 

Kara looked astonished. “Oh no, thank you, sir. We can manage on our own.”

 

“Indeed. Because you were managing so very well before,” said Fili. He spoke so agreeably that it took Mahir a moment to realise he was poking fun at them.

 

“Yes,” said Kara uncertainly. “We- well, I have done it before. Many times.”

 

“I see. In that case, I’m sure you will allow me to do it this one time?”

 

Completely wrong-footed, Kara could only shake her head.

 

“Why not?” asked the prince. His eyes were big and wide and dismayed, as though this was a childhood dream of his that was being deliberately and cruelly withheld from him. “Have I so offended you already that you would deny me this small favour?”

 

“No, of course not, your highness,” stammered Mahir, finding her voice.

 

Fili looked back at her with a forlorn expression. “I truly did not mean to be disagreeable.”

 

“Sir, we meant nothing by it-“

 

As though Kara hadn’t spoken, Fili went on, “Please, allow me to make it up to you both. If I could just take those drapes-”

 

At this point, the guard dwarves were guffawing among themselves.

 

“You may as well give in, lass,” their captain said to Kara. “It’s no good refusing, he’ll just go on and on like that until he guilts you into it.”

 

“Prince Kili is even worse,” warned another guard. “If he ever starts on you, run, because you won’t know what’s happening.”

 

“It’s true,” agreed a third guard. “Really, it’s best just to give him his own way.”

 

Mahir glanced at Fili, wondering how the guards dared to talk so openly before him. She saw that he was laughing, however. “I apologize, my good sirs. I must admit I’ve become somewhat used to getting my own way since we reclaimed Erebor. May I, then… Kara, is it?”

 

Kara seemed at her wit’s end, but she nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Thank you!” said Fili, as happily as if she had granted him a huge favour. The guards rushed to help as he bent down to gather the ends of the drapes into his arms.

 

Mahir and Kara ended up trailing empty-handed behind the prince and his personal guard, all the way downstairs to the laundrette where the amazed head laundress and maids gaped at them.

 

The incident stayed with Mahir, and from that moment, she began to long for her duty of serving the princes to begin.

 

Fortunately, she did not have long to wait. Two days later, Rikke told her that the princes wished for her to begin bringing breakfast to their private apartments. That morning, her knock on the highly polished main door was met with the response, “Come in!”

 

She entered a large, sunny sitting room to see Prince Fili with another, even younger male dwarf. He was dark-haired, his hair wild, with bright eyes and a wide smile. She knew from the servants’ descriptions, even if she had not been able to deduce it for herself, that this was Prince Kili. He lounged on the sofa while Fili sat at the breakfast table nearby. Both looked up at her expectantly, and she saw recognition flicker in Fili’s eyes. He smiled at her.

 

“Good morning! So you survived those drapes, then? Are you our new chambermaid?”

 

“Of course she is, brother,” said Kili, rolling his eyes as he rose languidly to his feet. “Who else could she be?”

 

He turned to Mahir. “Honestly, can’t you tell Rikke we don’t need our own maid? I don’t care what my uncle says, we’re grown dwarves and we can damn well clean up after ourselves. We don’t need anyone, least of all you, to do it for us.”

 

“Kili,” said Fili warningly, but Mahir was stung. From her experience with Fili, and based on what the guards had said, she’d naively expected the younger prince to be just as pleasant, but she was certain now that she had been mistaken. He was not one bit agreeable; in fact he seemed as spoilt as her two-year old nephew!

 

“That’s fine by me, your highness. If you don’t want me here I’ll just walk in and out everyday and not do a thing, and get my pay anyway.” As soon as the words were out, she clapped a hand over her mouth in disbelief. What had she done? She would be thrown out for sure, after barely a week in service! Frantically, she started doing sums in her head, trying to decide if the amount she had earned so far would be enough to cover the cost of her uniform.

 

Kili surprised her, though. Looking contrite, he worried his lower lip between his teeth. “I beg your pardon, miss. Forgive me, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

 

 _The prince was apologizing to her_. _Her._ Mahir’s brain couldn’t seem to get round that concept, even while she spluttered out her acceptance.

 

“You are most gracious,” said Kili. “I’m very sorry, I just never seem to think before I speak. You would think all these lessons in diplomacy would have cured me by now, but I seem to be a slow learner. It’s because Mother dropped me as a baby, so it’s her fault, really.”

 

“Don’t even start, brother,” said Fili, rolling his eyes. “He knows how to charm everyone into doing what he wants, so he’s hardly disadvantaged, are you, Kili?”

 

Kili grinned, but Mahir noticed that he didn’t deny his brother’s words. “What’s your name, miss?”

 

“Mahir, sir.”

 

“Mahir,” repeated Fili to himself, as though committing it to memory. “I hope we haven’t offended you, Mahir. It’s just that Kili and I, we like our privacy, and it does feel quite strange to us to have someone in our rooms moving our things around. It’s not a reflection on you.”

 

“Sit down and tell us about yourself,” said Kili engagingly. “How old are you? Where are you from? Have you lived at Erebor long? Is your family here with you? Are you-”

 

He was cut off by Fili’s gentle laughter.

 

“I- I don’t think I’m allowed to stop working and start chit-chatting, sir,” said Mahir a little uneasily. Surely the princes must know that. Unless this was some sort of devious plan to get rid of her?

 

“I’m ordering you to,” said Kili with a wink. “It’s a one-off, I promise. That’ the beauty of being a prince, people actually do what you tell them to. It’s amazing, I still haven’t gotten used to it! Back when we were growing up in Ered Luin, no one ever listened to me. They were too busy sucking up to Fili here.” He nudged his brother playfully.

 

His tone was the joyous, excited one of a child utterly enraptured by the wonder of a new discovery. Somehow it reminded Mahir of her niece when she’d first taken her to play outside in the snow, banishing her initial suspicions.

 

“That wasn’t my fault! I always listened to you, didn’t I?” said Fili indignantly. The older prince, who had seemed so dignified and royal and even a little intimidating only a moment ago, suddenly sounded like a pouting child.

 

“Yes, I suppose you did,” Kili allowed. He slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders, looking at him with so much warmth and devotion that Mahir dropped her gaze instinctively, without quite knowing why.

 

She ended up spending a very enjoyable morning with the princes, talking to them while she tidied the room. She told them about her family and the little village near Lake-town that she had grown up in, before they had moved back to Erebor a year ago. She told them about her childhood running through the woods and swimming in the water-hole, and the little village school she had gone to. Kili’s curiosity was boundless, and Fili seemed equally interested, though in a quieter way than his brother.

 

In turn they told her a little about growing up in the Blue Mountains. She was surprised to learn that they had learnt trades, both as blacksmiths in the forge with their uncle. It was shocking to think of the mighty King Under the Mountain beating and shaping iron over the forge, like a commoner, but Kili shrugged it off easily.

 

“No sense in holding on to your pride when all you’ve got is an empty ache in your belly, aye?”

 

By the end of that long chat, Mahir had decided that the princes were indeed quite unorthodox. Nonetheless she liked them very much, Kili quite as well as Fili, despite her initial reservations. She had been lucky in her job and her masters, she decided, as she went on with her work happily.

* * *

Part 2 – At the Dinner Table

 

Once Rikke found out that the princes seldom required her for anything, Mahir was given new duties. Every day, in addition to tidying the princes’ chambers, she cleaned many other rooms. In the evenings, she reported to Nar, the head of the kitchens, and did whatever he wanted her to. She had all her meals in the servants’ hall. She usually went to bed early after a quick chat with her roommates, and rose with the sun. Once a month, she had a day off and would go back to spend time with her family. And so the weeks passed.

 

She did not see the princes often, but if she did happen to run into either of them, Kili always had a merry greeting and Fili a kind word for her. She found that her experience was not unique. Everyone who had served the young princes personally reported the same thing, and their exploits were a topic of unfailing interest in the servants’ hall during the evening meals.

 

“You should have seen what happened to me this afternoon,” boasted a page boy. “I was sent with a message for Prince Kili. He was at the archery range, and I watched him shooting for a bit after I’d delivered my message.”

 

“Lazy layabout,” muttered someone else under their breath, but the page boy, undaunted, continued.

 

“The prince started chatting to me, asked me if I enjoyed archery. When I said I’d never done it, he started giving me a lesson then and there. At the end of it he told me to come to him any time if I needed any tips or help!”

 

“That’s nothing,” scoffed one of the jesters. “Did you hear about last night in the Great Hall? One of the courtiers slipped and caught hold of the back of Prince Fili’s tunic.  He ripped it rather badly, I think, but the prince just laughed and went to change.”

 

He paused, looking around for a moment, for dramatic effect. “And if you’ll believe me, he brought the torn bits, a needle and thread back with him, and started mending it while the storytelling was going on. Right there in the Hall in front of all those great lords!”

“None of that beats the way they act up at dinner,” said one of the footmen, Lokri, with a hearty guffaw. Many of the footmen nodded their heads, with grins and sniggers of their own.

 

“Why, what do they do at dinner?” asked Mahir in wonder. Waiting at tables was the duty of butlers and footmen, and was not part of her job, so she’d never had occasion to see them at mealtimes yet.

 

“Come see for yourself! If you help carry the food up to the royal family’s private dining room tonight, and slip behind the drapes while you’re there, then you’ll see everything. Don’t worry,” Lokri added hastily, seeing Mahir balk. “It’s perfectly safe, lots of the other girls have done it.”

 

“Just because you’re all a nosy lot and want to see a handsome prince,” grunted one of the cooks.

“You can’t blame us for that, they’re utterly dreamy!” called Flori.

 

“They won’t be interested in the likes of you, Flori, so you best forget about it,” the cook retorted. “Mark my words, royalty always marries their own kind.”

 

“Who said anything about marriage?” said Flori daringly. A few of the men present gave wolf whistles. Mahir recognised Grar, the footman Kara had warned her about, eyeing Flori with unmistakeable interest. Sure enough, at some point during the meal, Grar made his way up to Mahir’s pretty roommate and began chatting to her. Mahir watched them uneasily, but comforted herself with the thought that Kara might have been exaggerating.

 

That evening, Mahir went up to the dining room along with the other kitchen staff. As she had been assured, it was ridiculously easy. The place was empty when they brought the food in and laid the table. It was not at all difficult to find a corner where she could conceal herself, which still gave her a view of the table. The king’s butler and the various footmen assumed their positions, and they waited.

 

Not long afterwards, the royal party filed into the room. It looked like a small group that night, with only the king and his sister, the princes and the Lord High Steward present.

 

As soon as everyone was seated, she realised that she had picked the wrong position. Although she could see Fili and Kili, their backs were turned to her so that she couldn’t tell what they were doing.

 

King Thorin gave thanks to the Valar for the meal. As soon as he finished, his butler and the footmen stepped forward, one to each member of the party. As she couldn’t see their faces, it was a surprise when she heard Kili’s voice. He sounded exasperated.

 

“Honestly, Lokri! If I’ve told you once, I must have told you a thousand times! During banquets and formal events you may do as you please, but when we eat in private I would prefer to serve myself. Please remember that.”

 

“Understood, your highness,” said the footman.

 

“Do you really mean that?” said Kili dubiously. “Or are you just going to come at me again with a ladle tomorrow?”

 

Mahir could hear the hint of laughter in Lokri’s voice as he answered. “I would not be doing my duty if I did not, sir.”

 

King Thorin’s low, rumbling laugh caught Mahir by surprise. This was the first time she had ever been close enough to the king to hear him speak, or indeed, even to make out his features clearly.

 

“It’s all right, Lokri. I hereby give you full permission not to serve my stubborn sister-son unless he asks for it. Lord Bofur will be made aware of this.”

 

“That’s not fair!” complained Fili. “Why do I have to put up with it if Kili doesn’t?”

 

Lord Balin chuckled, while the princess rolled her eyes.

 

Thorin sighed. “You do realise you sound about ten years old, Fili. Very well then, from this day forth, neither you nor your brother will have footmen in attendance during private dinners, unless you request it. I trust that is acceptable to everyone. Now can we please eat?”

 

The clattering of cutlery and dishes drowned out Mahir’s muffled giggles.

 

“It’s cold in here,” Lord Balin observed. “Why is there no fire?”

 

Everyone turned to the fireplace, which was indeed devoid of flames and even wood.

 

“Someone must have forgotten to light it,” said Dis with a shrug. “It is rather cold, isn’t it?”

 

“I can get the fire started for you, mother,” volunteered Fili. He pushed his chair back and stood up, turning to assess the fireplace.

 

Falgrim, King Thorin’s aged butler, looked as shocked as if Fili had just proposed to run up and down the halls of Erebor in nothing but his sword belt. “No, no, you must not, your highness!”

 

“I mustn’t?” asked Fili a little uncertainly. “Why not?”

 

Falgrim was gaping like a fish. “Why, sir, it would be highly improper! What would the servants say, to see their master on his knees lighting fires like a commoner?”

 

Fili’s expression cleared. “Oh, don’t worry, Falgrim. I’ve lit plenty of fires in my time and it doesn’t seem to have done me any harm. Mother, uncle, may I be excused?”

 

Dis smiled fondly at her eldest son. “Thank you, Fili, but you should sit and eat, you’ve barely touched your dinner.”

 

“It won’t take long, mother. There’s no need to trouble anyone else.”

 

Dis shook her head firmly. “No, sweetheart, you’ve had a long day and I want you to sit down and relax. Lokri, could you do it, as you’re not serving?”

 

Lokri shifted uneasily. “I’m sorry, my lady, but I’m not allowed to light fires in here. I can get someone-“

 

“Why not?” asked Dis.

 

Lokri glanced at Falgrim for help. The older dwarf cleared his throat. “I’m afraid that indoor fires are the province of the Master of the Household, your highness. The footmen answer to the Master of the Horse, as do all the staff in the stables.”

Dis raised an eyebrow. “So you are telling me that I must now send for Lord Bofur and have him get someone to light the fire?” ~~~~

“Yes, m’lady. Well, not quite, because as you can see, the wood has not been laid either. Laying the fire is a matter for the Lower House, but servants of the Upper House are in charge of lighting it afterwards. So Lord Bofur would first inform the Master of the Lower House, who will send a porter for the kindling. After that he will instruct the Master of the Upper House to order-“

 

Kili groaned, cutting across the butler’s rambling. “Forgive my rudeness, but this is ridiculous! So we now have to eat in the cold for an hour so that twenty people can assist us with something we could easily do ourselves?”

 

“That’s bureaucracy for you, lad,” said Balin, his eyes twinkling.

 

Kili shook his head. “Fili, come with me? Please excuse us, uncle, mother.”

 

The brothers stalked out of the room.

 

“You may send a messenger to Lord Bofur if you wish, Falgrim,” said Dis dryly. “But I believe my sons will have the fire started long before he arrives.”

 

The princes returned swiftly with a pile of kindling and some matches. Before the footmen’s astonished eyes, they arranged the wood in place, their movements as practised and skilful as though they had been lighting fires every day of their royal lives. The entire process took no more than five minutes.

 

Kili got up, brushing the dust off his tunic. “I see you haven’t lost your survival skills, brother.” He punched Fili lightly on the arm.

 

“That’s enough, you two,” said Thorin. “You know quite well you have no business meddling in household affairs.” The king sounded stern, but Mahir thought that he looked proud. Both princes grinned unrepentantly.

 

“Now will you please sit down and eat, before your mother takes my head off?”

 

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. At the end of the meal, Mahir finally saw what Lokri had been talking about. The princes tossed plates, glasses and cutlery through the air to each other, and even occasionally to the king and Lord Balin. They sang the whole time, so that the spectacle was a most amusing and cheery one.

 

Afterwards, Mahir stole away with laughter on her lips and a head full of tales to regale her roommates with. She found only Kara, however, as Flori had slipped out to meet Grar, and the two female dwarves talked and laughed over Mahir’s experiences until they fell asleep.

  

* * *

 

Part 3 – In the Kitchens

 

Soon, Mahir had not a spare moment left to play eavesdropper with. One of the girls in the bakery came down with dwarf-pox. Within days, many of the other bakery staff were taken ill. Although it was not a serious illness, sufferers were laid low for a couple of weeks. Work ground to a halt as Helgar, the dwarf in charge, frantically tried to fill the vacant spaces. Any dwarf who could be spared from their work was drafted in temporarily. Mahir was one of these. Although she carried out her cleaning duties as usual, once those were done she now reported to the bakery rather than to the kitchen.

 

She did not particularly enjoy the change. Helgar was a grim old dwarf-woman at the best of times. Under the current circumstances, she turned into a complete slave driver. Work in the bakery went on at a frenetic pace. The staff were stretched to the breaking point. It was as much as they could do to keep the bakery functioning at the minimum level. Catching up with all the tasks that had fallen by the wayside previously was proving almost impossible. Although Lord Bofur knew of their plight and had promised to look for more helpers, so far he had had little success.

 

One evening, they had visitors in the bakery. Lord Bofur came to see Helgar, and with him came the princes Fili and Kili.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help much, Mistress,” he said apologetically. “But I think I’ve found you someone at last. Their royal highnesses Prince Fili and Prince Kili have volunteered to assist you in the bakery for a week, if you will allow them to.”

 

Helgar looked both princes up and down. “Have either of you done much baking before?”

 

Fili nodded. “As a matter of fact, yes, ma’am. I used to help our mother in Ered Luin. Kili- well, he mostly got in the way back then, but I guarantee he’ll behave this time. He’s old enough to know better.”

 

Kili grinned, quite unabashed. “Ignore him, Mistress. I do know how to bake. Nothing fancy though I’m afraid, just bread, but perhaps I may be of some use to you.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” barked Helgar. “Go get yourselves aprons and get started!”

 

When the princes had disappeared to the linen cupboard, she turned to Bofur. “I won’t be giving them any special treatment, my lord. If they play the fool, back to you they go. I expect they’ll be tired of it within a couple of days, anyhow.”

 

“They won’t expect any,” Bofur assured her. “They’re good lads, mistress, they’ll work hard and not complain. You’ll see.”

 

Everything was as Bofur had said. Fili and Kili arrived at six in the morning each day. They worked as hard as everyone else, carrying flour and buckets of water, mixing and measuring, kneading and baking. The only difference was that while the others did their work with serious faces, the princes often chatted and made jokes. Or if they were silent, they worked side by side with smiles on their faces. Indeed, they seemed to find the entire experience a most enjoyable one.

 

“Don’t you two ever stop smiling?” asked Helgar irritably one day.

 

“Of course we do!” said Fili. But then he hesitated, appearing to think about the question seriously. “Well, I’m sure I do, anyhow. Don’t I, brother?” He turned to Kili for confirmation.

 

“I’ve never seen a pair of brothers like the two of you,” said Katlin, kneading as she spoke. She was one of the few regular bakery staff left, and as such was always busy flying from task to task. This was the first time Mahir had heard her participating in the general conversation.

 

“Have you not?” asked Kili. “Take a good look, then. Now, as you can see, I’m a particularly fine specimen of dwarfhood. Notice my broad shoulders, my dark hair, my limpid sparkling eyes-“

 

Fili shoved him. “Shut up, you shit-talker.”

 

Katlin had gone red. “No, I meant that you both seem so close, I’ve never seen anything like it. My two brothers certainly don’t behave that way. They can’t stand the sight of each other.”

 

Feeling sorry for her, Mahir intervened. “What’s it like having someone to be that close to? Sir?” she added for good effect. Fili and Kili were so easygoing and informal that she sometimes forgot they were her masters. It was a dangerous thing to do.

 

“I couldn’t tell you,” said Kili, shrugging. “We’ve always been like this, you see, so I don’t know any other way. It’s like me asking you what it’s like to have a nose. But if you mean, do I enjoy Fili’s company, then the answer is yes. I wouldn’t be without him for anything.”

 

“Don’t you two ever fight?”

 

Fili laughed. “Of course! We had a huge blow-up just last week. Remember, Kili? When we had the day off couldn’t agree on what to do?”

 

“It was a beautiful day, so I wanted to ride out and have a picnic in the woods,” said Kili. “Fili, on the other hand, wanted to go back to bed.”

 

“I was tired!” Fili defended himself. “That was right after we concluded the trade negotiations with Mirkwood. I only got a couple of hours sleep every night!”

 

“I called him a boring old fart.”

 

“So we fought.”

 

“Couldn’t you have split up and each done what you wanted to do?” asked Helgar.

 

The brothers looked at each other as though the idea had never occurred to them.

 

“We could have, I suppose,” said Fili. “But we wanted to be together.”

 

“It was an awful day,” Kili said with a laugh. “Neither of us got what we wanted, and we ended up sitting in our room the whole day sulking. I guess we really should have split up, Fee. Why didn’t we?”

 

“We were too busy sulking to come up with any kind of solution.”

 

“Whose fault was that?” grumbled Kili.

 

“Yours! Why didn’t you think of it?” Fili accused him.

 

Kili scowled. “You’re the crown prince! Thinking of clever solutions is part of your job description! Unless you’re saying that the way you negotiated with the Mirkwood ambassador was by _sulking_ at him-”

 

By then, everyone within earshot was laughing, Fili included. “I’m sorry, brother. I’ll suggest it the next time, I promise.”

 

The mood in the bakery lifted, everyone went back to work amidst merry chatter. The princes stood slightly apart, speaking in low tones. During a brief lull, Mahir heard part of their exchange.

 

“I’m sorry, I was a brat. I knew you were tired but I just really wanted to go with you.”

 

“I should have gone, it’s not like I couldn’t have slept there. The next time you want to ride out, I promise I’ll make time.”

 

They smiled at each other, a private little look that seemed to exclude the rest of the world. The next moment, however, they had jumped back into the flow of the general conversation, laughing and joking along with everyone else.

 

Their presence boosted everyone’s morale. Within a few days, the bakery had caught up on everything, and Helgar walked around with an air of relief.

 

“You’ve done well, lads,” she told the princes on their last day, in full view of all the staff. Many of them turned aside to hide their grins. Such praise from the stern Helgar was praise indeed. Considering what the chief baker had said to Bofur before, she must like the princes very much to be eating her words in such a manner.

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Fili, looking pleased. “Glad we could help.”

 

“You certainly have done that, I’ll admit. I suppose you’ll be receiving some reward from the king?”

 

“I don’t think so,” said Kili. “I’m not sure if Thorin even knows we’re here, to tell you the truth.”

 

Helgar peered at him over her glasses. “Don’t be trying that one on me, now! You don’t expect me to believe you’ve been coming here just out of the goodness of your hearts, do you?”

 

Kili’s smile drooped, until he looked like a wounded puppy. “We just wanted to help, ma’am.”

 

“Without King Thorin’s permission?” asked Mahir. She blushed as she realised that she’d jumped right into the conversation.

 

Kili looked at his brother dubiously. “I don’t know. He hasn’t disagreed, but then, we didn’t think to ask him, so he didn’t really have the chance to tell us no.”

 

Fili squeezed his brother’s hand. “It’s all right, Kee, I can’t see that we’re doing anything we shouldn’t. We don’t have to ask his permission to work in our own bakery.”

 

“He did say we shouldn’t meddle in household affairs the other day,” recalled Kili thoughtfully. “But I’m sure I don’t see why not.”

 

Helgar burst out into a laugh that sounded rusty from long disuse. “Oh lad, you’re an innocent one, right enough! The both of you! But I like you. I don’t like many kings or kings-to-be, mind, so consider that an honour. Mahal bless you both!”

 

  

* * *

 

Part 4 – Of Nieces and Playtime

 

 

“But Aunt Mahir, I don’t wanna clean rooms, it’s boring! Can’t I stay in the kitchen while you go?”

 

“No, Brodrika, you can’t. Your mum told me to show you everything I do, good and bad, so that means the boring parts as well. Cheer up, you might meet the princes this morning! Isn’t that exciting?”

 

“I guess so,” said the little girl reluctantly, dragging her feet as she trailed behind Mahir.

 

It was Kili who answered her knock. “Good morning, Mahir! What have you got? I’m starving! Oh, who’s this little one?”

 

Brodrika hid behind her aunt, suddenly shy. Mahir shook her head in amusement. “This is my sister-daughter, Brodrika, who’s following me around today while her parents conduct some business. Sweetie, this is His Royal Highness, Prince Kili. Say good morning to him, love.”

 

“Morning, your highness,” mumbled Brodrika. Gaze downwards, not meeting the prince’s eyes, she held out a shy hand to him.

 

Kili got down on his knees beside her and very gravely shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure, my lady. How are you this morning? Are you having fun with your aunt?”

 

“No,” said the little girl, looking defiantly at Mahir. “She won’t let me do anything except follow her around cleaning rooms. I hate cleaning!”

 

A smirk lifted the corner of Kili’s mouth. Leaning in towards her, he stage-whispered, “I’ll tell you a secret, I detest it too. Do you want to come with me today instead? We’ll do something fun, I promise.” He glanced up at Mahir for assent.

 

“Oh, no,” said Mahir immediately. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what Kili’s idea of fun might be. There was no way she would risk incurring her sister’s wrath to find out. “Sorry, your highness, but I promised her mother I’d keep her with me.”

 

“I won’t let her out of my sight, Mahir. She’ll be perfectly safe. Heck, I’ll bring a couple of guards along if you like, to make sure of it.”

 

“What do you want to do?” asked Mahir doubtfully.

 

Kili beamed. “Just to take her to the royal gardens. We’ll have a glorious time mucking about and having a picnic. I’ll keep her safe and sound, I guarantee.”

 

“Can I, Aunt Mahir? Please! Please!” Brodrika begged, her eyes shining. There would be no denying her now, that was certain. Mahir glared at Kili, who blinked back, unrepentant.

 

“Don’t you have duties of your own?” she said pointedly. “Where’s Prince Fili? Shall I serve his breakfast?”

 

“Don’t bother,” said Kili, his bright expression fading. “I’m certain he’s already in his study, or else in a meeting. He’s working every minute of the day now, and often through the nights as well. He won’t resurface until this whole fiasco with the robbers in the East Road vicinity is over.”

 

“May I ask how that’s going, sir?”

 

“Not well,” said the prince, his brow furrowing. “We’ve sent two armed patrols and scouts, I trained and equipped them myself. But we’ve had no luck so far. Thank Mahal no one’s been hurt, just goods taken. Fili’s taking it pretty hard though, since security on the East Road is his responsibility.”

 

She had seldom seen the merry young prince look as serious as now. His anxiety was obvious as he continued, “He’s under tremendous pressure. The reports are coming in non-stop, and the council has been going on at him about it until he’s half-crazy with worry. The frustrating thing is that there’s only so much he can do. The East Road goes to the Iron Hills as well, and many of their people using that road have suffered for it. Their king has ordered a halt to all travel on that road.”

 

The prince didn’t elaborate further, but she assumed that meant that trade with the Iron Hills, and perhaps diplomatic relations as well, were suffering. “If there’s anything I can do to assist, sir, just let me know.”

 

Kili’s eyes took on a mischievous glint. “There is something you can do, actually. Will you please lend me your niece for today? If she comes with me, I can try persuading Fili to join us in the gardens. That should take his mind off things for a bit, which would be a massive help. He’s so strung out now, I really think he needs it.”

 

The sudden shift in the mood caught her by surprise. Kili seemed as capricious and unpredictable as April weather. But how could she refuse him when he put it like that? The royal sneakiness clearly knew no bounds.

 

She spent the rest of the day wondering what they were up to. As agreed, in the evening she went back to the princes’ apartments to get Brodrika. The minute she entered, a small excited figure caked in dirt barrelled towards her at top speed.

 

“Aunt Mahir! Aunt Mahir! I had so much fun today! I wriggled on the ground and climbed trees and dug pits and played hide and seek! Can we do this everyday?”

 

Mahir stared in shock at her niece, before glaring at Kili. The prince didn’t look much better. Mud crusted over his boots and in patches on his clothes, and there were bits of grass in his hair. He raised his hands defensively. “I was just teaching her how to scout! She learnt to move through the woods quietly and find good places to hide. It’s a vital aspect of training. She was quite good at it, as a matter of fact.”

 

Upon hearing his words, Brodrika immediately dropped down onto the carpet and wriggled on her belly.

 

“My niece is not a soldier,” snarled Mahir, completely forgetting to be respectful. “She’s a little girl!”

 

“It’s still useful for her to learn!” insisted Kili. “For personal safety, it’s important that everyone, not just soldiers, should learn to move stealthily in case of attack.”

 

Mahir gritted her teeth. “If you say so, your highness. Brodrika, get up this instant. You need to get cleaned up before you go home tonight, or your mother will be furious!”

 

“Are you angry with me?” asked Kili anxiously.

 

She counted to ten, then exhaled slowly. “I would not dare, sir.”

 

“You are,” deduced Kili. “I suppose I was a little overenthusiastic. I’m sorry.” His gaze dropped to the mud tracks on the carpet, and he winced. “I’ll clean that up, Mahir, don’t worry about it. You go and get Brodrika washed up.”

 

An image of the prince rolling up the sleeves of his fine clothes, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees, rose before her inner vision. The idea was so ludicrous that she had to fight hard to remain stern and inscrutable. “Thank you, sir. Do you need me to run the bath? And one for Prince Fili as well?”

 

The change was astonishing. Blank, closed shutters fell behind Kili’s eyes, and his voice was distant as he answered. “That won’t be necessary. I presume my brother will have his before bed as usual. He declined to join us today,” he added by way of explanation.

 

Fili chose that very moment to walk in through the door, shoulders slumped rather than his usual erect posture, looking drained and exhausted. He did a double take at the sight of Kili. “By Mahal, brother, what happened to you?”

 

“I chose to further involve myself in my childish pursuits,” answered Kili, in a cool tone that spoke volumes.

 

Mahir wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. The room seemed thick with tension; even Brodrika seemed to sense it as she stopped wriggling on the floor.

 

Fili’s face fell. “You’re still upset with me.”

 

“I wonder why?” said Kili, raising his eyebrows. “After all, I’m quite used to being called irresponsible, exasperating, wholly unconcerned with my duties and a waste of resources. Happens everyday.”

 

Fili visibly cringed. “Kee, I didn’t mean that. I happened to be in a foul mood when you came, and you bore the brunt of it. Please, forgive me for my careless words.”

 

“There is nothing to forgive,” said Kili, deceptively calm. “You made your feelings abundantly clear, brother. Now if you will excuse me, I have no wish to take up any more of your precious time.”

 

“Kili, don’t,” begged Fili. “I didn’t mean any of it, you must know that! I never meant to hurt you, I can’t stand that I did. I’m sorry.” He moved closer and, ignoring the mud on Kili’s hands, took them in his own.

 

Kili shook him off. The younger dwarf’s face was impassive, but Mahir glimpsed the glint of pain in dark eyes as he turned away. He didn’t get far before Fili caught his arm. The blonde was shaking, whether from the weariness etched in every line of his face, or the rush of emotion, Mahir couldn’t tell. He seemed to have forgotten that Mahir and Brodrika were present.

 

“Don’t go, please… I know I’m an idiot, I deserve everything you’re throwing at me, but I can’t handle it right now. I need you.” Fili’s voice faltered. “Please, Kee…. I feel like my head’s about to explode as it is, what with everything that’s been happening. I know I haven’t earned your forgiveness yet, but I can’t do without you right now. Please.”

 

Mahir froze in shock. Unless she was reading too much into it- unless she was entirely mistaken- the manner in which Fili spoke, the words and the tone, was far more reminiscent of an errant lover’s guilt than a fraternal apology.

 

What on earth was going on here?

Kili stood stock-still for a moment, biting his lip. Mahir could see the maelstrom of emotions warring within him, as a myriad of expressions flickered across his face. Resentment, hurt, anger, worry- but then, finally, his face softened. He reached out and pulled his brother into a fierce embrace, rubbing the other’s back in slow, soothing circular motions.

 

“It’s all right, brother,” he said, very gently. “It’s all right. I’m not going anywhere.” He pressed his lips briefly to Fili’s forehead. “You’re right, you are an idiot, but unluckily for me, I love you.”

 

Fili sagged against him, and Kili steadied the older dwarf in his arms. Mahir was almost sure that the shining wetness she could see on Fili’s cheeks was tears. She felt as though she should move, efface herself and Brodrika from what was so obviously a private moment, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

 

“I’m so damned tired, Kee,” she heard Fili murmur, as he rubbed his eyes. “My brain feels like it’s turned to mush. I’m never going to be able to fix this mess. God, I feel so useless.”

 

Kili’s nimble fingers massaged his brother’s temples lightly. “You should go get some rest. I’ll bring you your supper in bed, after I’ve had a bath.”

 

As Fili tried to protest, he shook his head firmly. “You need it, Fili. Don’t be a stubborn fool.” And in a softer tone, “Stop worrying, brother. Everything will be all right, I promise. Rest, now.”

 

Mahir went to bed that night with some entirely new ideas about her masters on her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 Part 5 - Separation

 

It took several weeks before there was a breakthrough in the case with the robbers. They confounded everyone by never striking in the same place twice, so that it was impossible to tell where they were based. Worse, based on information gathered about the robberies, their choice of locations seemed to be completely random.

 

However, when Fili analysed the information he had compiled about their movements for the thousandth time, he began to see a pattern that countless council meetings had failed to spot. Putting two and two together, he managed to come up with a good idea of where the robbers would strike next.

 

The king’s council determined to act on it. That very night, Prince Kili and Lord Dwalin led a company of soldiers to stake out the location. They were instructed to observe and follow the robbers back to their base, then attack.

 

To Prince Fili’s indignation, he was not permitted to go. The king had no intention of risking both his heirs at once, and told Fili bluntly that his part in this was over.

 

“You’ve done well, lad,” said Lord Balin kindly. “But we’ve all noticed how run-down you are. It’s time for you to stop and let others take over.”

 

Fili was forced to acquiesce, but he did not take the advice to heart. Instead, he worked harder than ever. Rumours flew around the palace that Princess Dis and even the king had tried to intervene, to no avail. When Mahir attended the prince now, she always found him at his desk surrounded by stacks of papers. She heard from the footmen that he often stayed there working through the night.

 

One morning, she entered the prince’s apartments with breakfast only to find him asleep on his work. She waited for several minutes, debating whether or not she should wake him. But before she came to a decision, Fili stirred, coughing. He blinked bleary eyes at her.

 

She dropped into a quick curtsey. “Good morning, your highness.”

 

“Is it- is it morning already?” Fili cut himself off with a huge, jaw-cracking yawn. “Sorry, Mahir. You can take the food back, I’m not hungry right now.”

 

“My apologies, sir, I’m under orders not to take anything back until you’ve eaten some of it.”

 

“My mother?” said Fili, raising an eyebrow. He did not look pleased.

 

“No, sir, it was King Thorin who sent word to the kitchens.”

 

He ran a hand through his rumpled hair. Some of it had come loose from his braids, giving him a dishevelled appearance. “Very well, leave it. I’ll have some later.”

 

“But sir, I was told-“

 

“Just leave it!” The words were almost a shout. She flinched back from him, wide-eyed.

 

With a groan, Fili dropped his head into his hands. After a moment, he looked up at her. “I beg your pardon, Mahir. That was most rude of me. I’m becoming a nightmare to work for, aren’t I?”

 

She fiddled with her apron. “I would venture to say that you are overtired, sir. May I be so bold as to suggest that you take some time off?”

 

“Now you sound just like mother and uncle Thorin,” said Fili with a grimace.

 

“It seems they have good reason to be concerned.”

 

Fili shook his head. “You don’t understand, Mahir. I have to do this.”

 

“If I may say so, sir, I do not think it right for anyone to work as much as you do. You would not allow your servants to be treated thus.”

 

The prince scowled at her. She was afraid that she had overstepped the mark, but then Fili sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

His voice was strained and tired. “But I can’t help it. I keep worrying about Kili. We’ve never been separated before. What if something happens to him because I’m not there to watch his back?”

 

Blue eyes, wide and strangely innocent and sad, looked at her. “I’d go crazy if I didn’t do something to keep my mind off it.”

 

“He will be back, your highness,” Mahir reassured him. “I’m sure of it. After all, Prince Kili is a great warrior. He told me so himself.”

 

A sudden smile brightened Fili’s face like a burst of sunshine. “He said that, did he? The cheek of him! But he was telling the truth. He is very skilled, I should keep that in mind. Thank you, Mahir.”

 

Honoured by Fili’s confidences, she did her best to help over the next few days. Remembering the jester’s story about Fili being able to sew, she brought her embroidery to him and asked him to try it. She brought him books from the library which she could not read herself, and asked him to teach her. She brought a book on origami, which had pictures depicting a strange way of folding paper objects, and asked him to make them.

 

Fili laughed at her but, good-natured as ever, did his best to please her. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. She could see the dark circles under the prince’s eyes getting more and more pronounced as the days passed, and she was almost certain that he was getting thinner. For the first time, she noticed his eyes getting unusually bright, and there was a hectic colour in his cheeks.

 

One morning, she was summoned unusually early by Rikke. The housekeeper looked anxious and harried. “Mahir, I’m sure you are wondering why you’re here.  Prince Fili was taken ill last night. It’s not very serious, but Lord Oin, the healer, has ordered that he stay in bed, so he requires a full-time attendant. I’m taking you off all your regular duties temporarily. After breakfast today, you will report to the prince’s apartments. Is that clear?”

 

Rikke’s eyebrows drew together. “It seems the prince requested you specially,” she added, the words thick with significance.

 

Somewhat shocked at Rikke’s implications, Mahir hurried to do as she was told. The first few days, Princess Dis was there constantly nursing her son, so Mahir had very little to do. She spent her days mostly sitting in the prince’s chamber until evening, when another maid came to relieve her for the night. Other visitors were not allowed, except King Thorin, who spent many hours sitting with the prince.

 

Later, when Fili began to recover, both Thorin and Dis were forced to return to the duties they had been neglecting. Mahir was left to attend to the prince’s needs. At first, it was easy as he slept most of the time. All she had to do was fetch water and other objects, plump pillows, and help serve his meals. However, when the prince began to stay awake for longer periods and was allowed to walk about his room, time hung heavily on his hands, and boredom became her biggest challenge.

 

One afternoon, Fili asked her to fetch him a new book from the library. On her way back to the prince’s chamber, she saw the footman Grar whom Flori had dated for some time. He was loitering outside the door.

 

He nodded at her, smiling, but the expression was twisted and unpleasant. She instinctively shrank back. She had seen very little of Grar since things ended between him and Flori. Mahir and Kara had staged an intervention with the young scullery maid, warning her about the footman’s reputation. Consequently, Flori had told Grar that she no longer wished to see him. The footman, not being used to rejection, had taken it badly. He still tried to contact Flori occasionally, and blamed both her roommates for his failure.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Mahir,” he slurred. “Little Miss-I’m-too-good-for-you. Bet you’re pretty pleased with yourself, eh? I heard you landed a prince!”

 

With a sinking heart, she realised that he was drunk. She took a few steps back, trying to build some space between them. Too late, she became aware that she had backed herself into a corner between the wall and a tall cabinet. He slapped one hand on either side of the wall by her head, effectively trapping her.

 

Suddenly, air seemed to be in short supply. She could barely suck any into her lungs. She pushed him as hard as she could away from her, but she might as well have been shoving a brick wall. He stood solid and unmoved, grinning at her.

 

“You are very attractive, mind,” he mused. “I suppose even his royal highness isn’t above a bit of hanky-panky. So is all this business about him being ill some kind of ploy to get you into his bed?”

 

Frightened though she was, indignation rose within her. “No! Prince Fili would never do such a thing. He is an honourable person. But I suppose someone like you wouldn’t know the meaning of that word!”

 

She realised too late that given her current position, antagonizing him might have been a bad idea. He loomed over her, the stink of alcohol on his breath, combined with the strong stench of his cologne, assaulting her nose.

 

“I’ll give you a taste of my honour,” he said softly. His lips pressed against hers, the moist sensation making her want to vomit. His fingers moved down to her back, working on the fastenings of her clothing. She jerked away, screaming, as she kicked wildly at him.

 

“Mahir? Is everything all right?”

 

She nearly sobbed when she recognised Fili’s worried voice. Grar immediately let go of her, and she leant against the wall, shaking.

 

“What’s going on?” said Fili, eyes blazing.

 

“Nothing, your highness,” said Grar at once. “Everything’s fine.”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” snarled Fili. “Mahir, are you unwell?”

 

She couldn’t seem to make her lips move. Her legs felt like jelly. She stumbled, and Fili was there at once, supporting her. “Hold on to me. That’s right, I’ve got you, it’s all right.”

 

His voice turned icy. “Grar, you wait here. Don’t even think about going anywhere, you know I’ll be able to find you.”

 

He helped her back to his apartments, where she flopped onto an armchair. He waited until her trembling had subsided slightly before questioning her. “Mahir, am I right in thinking he forced himself onto you?”

 

“He tried,” she whispered. “But he didn’t get far.”

 

Fili swore. Loathing and disgust twisted his features into a darker expression than she had ever seen on him. “Wait here, Mahir.”

 

“No, your highness!” she protested. “You mustn’t overexert yourself, you’re not yet recovered-“

 

Fili was gone. She tried to go after him, but her legs were still so shaky that she was forced to move slowly.

 

When she got to the door, an amazing sight greeted her. The prince had Grar trapped even as she had been earlier. In one hand he held a blade pressed against the other dwarf’s throat.

 

“Do not even think about approaching Mahir again,” said Fili, his voice soft as snow but dangerous as thin ice. “She is under my protection, as are all the dwarves of Erebor. Is that clear?”

 

“But she’s just a maid!”

 

“Just a maid?” repeated Fili, sounding completely incensed. “Mahir is a friend. She’s a lovely, kindhearted, faithful dwarf, which is a lot more than I can say for you!”

 

He pressed the blade down harder, until Mahir saw tiny pinpricks of blood beginning to form on the edge. Grar whimpered and nodded almost imperceptibly, his eyes fixated on the blade handle. Mahir trembled. She had never seen this side to sweet, gentle Fili before.

 

“In the old days, if you had achieved what you tried to do, you would have been castrated. After that, it would be hung out on the mountainside for the birds to peck at, while everyone watched. You are lucky that you did not succeed. But…” and Fili drew out each word deliberately slowly. “But, if you even look at a woman covetously again, I will not hesitate to carve it out, inch by inch, myself. You would do well to remember that. Now go!”

 

And Grar ran, tripping over his feet in his haste to get away.

 

As soon as he was out of sight, Fili’s rush of adrenaline seemed to wear off. He slumped against the wall, the colour draining from his face.

 

For the second time that day, Mahir panicked. “Your highness! Sir- Prince Fili? Are you all right?”

 

He managed to nod, smiling weakly. “He won’t be back again, I think I can safely promise you that. He will be far too afraid of the consequences.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” she said gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

She attended Fili back to his room, where he went straight to bed, falling asleep almost at once. Oin was summoned, and ordered Fili to spend the next two days in bed. Thankfully, the incident did not do him any lasting harm. By the time the patrol was due to return, he was nearly back to full health, though he was still barred from work.

 

The patrol returned a day before they were expected. Kili flew into a panic when he heard everything, and came racing to check on his brother. Mahir excused herself, but unable to restrain her curiosity any longer, peeped in through the keyhole. She simply had to know whether her suspicions regarding the brothers’ relationship were true.

 

“You idiot!” Kili growled. “I leave you alone for five minutes -five minutes!- and you manage to royally screw yourself up already? What am I going to do with you?” His words might have sounded harsh, had he not had loving arms wrapped around Fili as he spoke.

 

“I think you’ll find it was a little longer than five minutes,” answered Fili, laughing. His fingers carded through Kili’s wild locks. “I’m glad you’re back, I was worried.”

 

Kili waved a dismissive hand. “It was nothing, we apprehended them easily, thanks to your information. They’re sitting in the dungeons awaiting trial as we speak. You’re the one who needs worrying about! I left thinking you’d finally be able to relax, and instead what do I get? Tales of workaholism, collapsing in meetings, attacks on dwarves in hallways…”

 

Fili offered him a crooked grin. “Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

 

“No,” snapped Kili. “I don’t give a damn if you’re sorry or not, I just want you to stop killing yourself with work! Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

 

“I couldn’t help it,” said Fili, though he looked guilty. “I needed a distraction, or else I’d have gone mad thinking about what could have happened to you.”

 

Some of Kili’s indignation seemed to dissipate. “Oh.”

 

Tenderly, Fili smoothed down his brother’s hair. “I never want to let you go off without me again.”

 

“You know you will have to,” said Kili, his eyes sad. “I hate it as much as you do, but that’s our life. The life of a _royal family_.” He nearly spat out the last two words.

 

“Aye,” said Fili heavily. “It is even worse for the race of Men, you know. Royal princesses are often sent far away to be married, and never see their families again. Royal princes are sent to command different parts of the kingdom. Once they are grown, they may scarcely see each other.”

 

Kili shuddered. “How do they bear it? It’ll be bad enough when you become king and can’t come with me. Or if we go to war.”

 

“I hate it,” muttered Fili. “I hate that I can’t control it, I hate that you could get hurt and I wouldn’t even know. What’s the point of becoming king if I can’t even keep you safe?”

 

“Do not think that way, brother. You have my whole heart. If anything were to happen to you, I’m sure I would be able to sense it. I believe you would as well for me. But we are being pessimistic! Mahal willing, nothing will happen to either of us and we’ll live to a ripe old age together.”

 

Fili seemed comforted by his brother’s faith. “Aye. Please Mahal, it will be so.”

 

Their lips met. It looked nothing like the slimy, unclean disgust Mahir had learnt to dread after Grar’s forced kiss. Instead, this was gentle, tender and almost reverent. It was the action of two lovers each trying to show the other how much he was loved, and it was perhaps the most beautiful thing Mahir had ever seen.

 

Mahir turned away, knowing that the time had come to give the princes their privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very constructive comment the other day about how I should use more dialogue and less narrative. I couldn't find the person to say thanks (it was a guest review on ff.net), but it was EXTREMELY helpful. If anyone's read this far and has any thoughts like that on my writing, please let me know. I'm very grateful for them, they help me loads! 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
